onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Handed/Transcript
SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. The Sheriff's station. David Nolan is sitting in Emma's office. Emma enters and hands him a mug of tea. ---- David: Thank you. I hope Kathryn is somewhere warm, not out in the cold. Emma: David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing, you're in love with another woman. There's this (picks up papers from her desk) unexplained phone call. David: I know. I know. I just- (pauses) -I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife. Emma: I'm pretty good at spotting a liar. And honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home. David: I can go? Emma: We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep. David: Thank you. (He places the mug on the table, gets up and leaves the room. As David passes her, Emma speaks up again) Emma: And David? Maybe, (David turns around to face Emma) get a lawyer. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner. Ruby is talking to August standing beside his table. ---- Ruby: You can't be serious. A whole year without a roof on your head. August: I get used to it. Plus I had the motorcycle so, if I didn't like a place after a while... Granny: Ruby! Ruby: I've never even been out of Storybrooke. What was your favorite place? August: Nepal. Best people. They have these prayer temples carved into mountains that are overrun with lemurs. Ruby: What's a lemur? Granny: Ruby! Ruby: Just give ma a sec! August: They're little animals. Mhm. And they have these eyes that reflect light. So, at night it looks like they glow.(Ruby smiles) Granny: Ruby! Stop flirting and get over here!(She knocks on the counter, twice. The scene transitions to The Enchanted Forest) ---- SCENE: Past. Enchanted Forest. A man is seen knocking on a window. A voice answers from inside. ---- Voice: Who's there?(The man opens the window) Man: Let me in. Voice: I'm just a poor, old widow. Spare me! Voice: Let me in, or I'll... Voice: Yes? Man: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the-''(The woman opens the shutters. It is revealed that Red was the woman behind the shutters.)'' Red: You'll huff and puff? Man: I couldn't think of nothing. Red: Oh, so you thought that you'd level the house with the power of your breath?(She leans in to kiss him, but doesn't.) Well, a case could be made... Man: Oh, ho ho ho- Red: Shh! Granny's in the other room. You know she doesn't like me opening the shutters. Man: No, she doesn't like me. Red: That's what I meant. Man: You got to get out of here. Red: I know. Anywhere. Man: Well, a blacksmith's boy can get work all over. Red: You'd leave everyone you know? You'd do that for me? Man: I'd do anything for you. Red: (She chuckles a bit)''Peter, watch out. Your air of danger is slipping. '''Peter:' Come out– just, for a minute. Red: It's already dark. She'd never let me. Granny: (From the other room.)''Red! Where are you? What are you doing?(Red tries to go to Granny, but Peter holds onto her.)'' Red: Let go. Peter: Pay the price. One kiss. Granny: Red, get in here!(There is a short pause. Red kisses him quickly and closes the shutters and smiles. Peter leaves. She walks into the other room.) Red: What's going on?(There are several men with torches outside the room and are talking to Granny.) Granny: Nothing that concerns you. Just a bunch of fools trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep. (There are several men with torches in the room and are talking to Granny.) Man: Wolf took out a dozen last night. Red: So, you called me in here to what? Just to keep me in sight? Man: Good evening, Red. We’re just forming up a hunting party. Red: You're hunting the wolf? Can I go with them, please? I'll be safe in a big group. Granny: Don't be ludicrous. You are staying inside and you're keeping that hood on. You know red repels wolves. Red: They're not wearing red. Granny: They're damn fools, too. There's only two more nights left in Wolfstime– let it take a few sheep. Now, go home.(Granny shuts the door in their faces.) Red: I hope they kill the wolf. Then we can have lives again. Granny: You just want to roam around the woods with that wastrel– Peter. Red: He's not a wastrel. He works hard. He has plans. Granny: Oh, I am sure he does. Now, come on. You know what to do.(Granny and Red barricade and lock the doors and windows.) Now, go to sleep, girl. Red: Yes, Granny. Granny: I hope I don't see that boy mooning around here tomorrow. And wear the hood. Red: Yes, Granny.(Red goes back to her room, while Granny sits on her rocking chair, facing the door with a crossbow in her hands.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts